A Story of Fujoshi
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Kehidupan Mary sebagai seorang fujoshi di Mekakushi-dan. Jeritan batin seorang fujoshi(?) Namun, tetap seorang fujoshi itu adalah gadis yang normal (Prekuel 'My Girlfriend is a Fujoshi'. Mary's PoV. Warning & Pair inside. RnR? Pic from google (or tumblr?))


**Warning : OOC(ness), Abal-abal, based real-life(?). Typo? Mary's PoV. SetoMary. Slight SetoKano & Slight KonoHibi. Drabble. Alur cepat. Absurd?**

**Disclaimer : Kagepro belongs to Shizen-no-Teki-P (alias Jin)**

**A/N : Fic pertama fandom Kagepro~ Mohon bantuannya~ ;;) Enjoy reading :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A Story of Fujoshi**

**.**

"Mary-chan!" Aku mengangkat wajahku dari novel yang kubaca. Kulihat gadis berambut pirang memanggil namaku.

"Momo-chan!" Dia adalah Kisaragi Momo-chan. Seorang artis & merupakan anggota kelima Mekakushi-dan.

Oh, perkenalkan. Namaku Kozakura Mary. Seorang wanita 1/4 medusae & 3/4 manusia. Ya. Nenekku, Azami-baa-san, seorang medusa. Beliau menikah dengan seorang manusia albino. Itulah sebabnya aku & almarhumah ibuku, Shion, memiliki rambut berwarna putih. Ah! Kenapa wanita? Aku bukan seorang gadis remaja lagi. Aku berumur 140 tahun sekarang. Apa? Aku terlihat seperti 14 tahun? Hahaha.

"Oh, Momo-chan sudah datang rupanya." Muncul seorang pemuda bermata kucing yang menyapa Momo-chan. Dia adalah Kano Shuuya, member Mekakushi-Dan yang ke 3.

Sepertinya aku belum memberitahu kalian, Mekakushi-Dan merupakan sebuah perkumpulan rahasia. Orang-orang disini memiliki kemampuan mata. Momo-chan dapat menarik semua perhatian orang dengan cepat, sedang Kano-kun dapat memanipulasi pandangan orang tentangnya.

"Aku pulang! Lihat aku membawa gaji bulan ini!" Muncul seorang bertudung hijau - jaket berhoodienya yang berwarna hijau. Orang tersebut adalah orang pertama yang menemukan aku di hutan, Seto Kousuke.

"Selamat datang, Seto-kun!" Sambutku.

"Yo, Seto!" Sapa Kano-kun sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"Seharusnya Nii-chan & Ene-chan sudah harus datang!" Gumam Momo-chan.

BRAK.

Pintu apartemen bernomor 107 langsung terbuka & terdengar, "Halo semuanyaaaaaa!" Seru suara cempreng - sepertinya itu milik Ene-chan.

"Hah. Halo semua..." Terdengar suara malas dari seorang pemuda berjaket merah. Kisaragi Shintarou - kakak laki-laki dari Momo-chan.

"Nii-chan telat!" Omel Momo-chan pada kakak semata wayangnya itu.

Disini. Memang sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat senang bersama mereka. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa orang yang termasuk Mekakushi-dan.

"Oi, Kano! Berhenti bermalas-malasan dan lakukan tugasmu!" Keluarlah seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang dikuncir satu dari dapur.

"Kido-chan jangan marah-marah ih~ Nanti cepat tua~" Kano-kun sempat-sempatnya ngeles. Padahal kalau begitu...

PLAK.

Kano langsung dihantam dengan frying pan yang sedang dipegang oleh ketua Mekakushi-dan. Perkenalkan, Kido Tsubomi.

"Huh, dasar bodoh." Gumam bocah berbaju putih dilapisi kaos biru. Salah satu member baru Mekakushi-dan, Amamiya Hibiya. Di sebelahnya terlihat pemuda berambut putih & diikat satu ke belakang, Konoha.

.

Mereka terlihat imut bila bersama...

Apa? Seleraku aneh?!

Ehem...

Aku sebenarnya mendukung percintaan sesama laki-laki. Ya! Aku adalah seorang fujoshi.

"Mary-chan, tolong bawakan baju-baju ini ke kamar untuk disetrika." Pinta Momo yang sedang bantu-bantu membereskan apartemen ini.

"H-hai!" Aku sangat senang bila aku dapat membantu orang-orang disekitarku, tapi, apa daya...

"KYAAAAA!" Aku selalu terjatuh saat mendapat tugas penting. Dan baju-baju tersebut berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Mary-chan! Hati-hati!" Pekik Ene-chan dari ponsel Shintarou-kun.

"Aaaah, mari kubantu" Sebuah tangan yang panjang & besar menyentuh tanganku yang kecil saat aku tengah mengumpulkan baju-baju tersebut.

"Ah- Arigatou, Seto-kun."

"Maa~" Kano-kun langsung merangkul Seto-kun.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Sebaiknya kalian pacaran saja!" Lanjutnya. Kata-kata Kano-kun membuat fangirlingku berhenti.

JIIIIITTT.

Aku langsung menatap matanya & tanpa sadar menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membekukannya.

Ah maafkan aku. Tapi itu salahmu, Kano-kun!

.

* * *

.

Belakangan, banyak sekali anime & manga yang isi karakternya adalah bishonen atau pemuda tampan. Salah satunya adalah manga Kuro******ke. Betapa imutnya sang pemeran utama, ultimate uke. Dengan pilihan seme yang tak kalah kerennya.

Rasanya seperti surga!

Meskipun di manganya tidak ada adegan romantis (Tentu saja, itu kan shonen-manga) tapi banyak sekali doujinshi yang beredar.

Momo-chan yang tahu kegemaranku ini sering membelikanku beberapa doujinshinya. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak sekaligus bahagia.

Rating yang kubaca?

Dari semua umur hingga 18 tahun ke atas.

Kau bilang aku tidak boleh? Aku sudah berumur 140 tahun, ingat?

Yah, tidak semua orang disekitarku menyangka bahwa gadis innocent sepertiku merupakan fujoshi.

Tapi, aku tetap senang dengan apa adanya diriku.

.

"Ah, Hibiya-kun di pinggir bibirmu ada makanan." Seru Konoha sambil menyeka sisi bibir Hibiya dengan jari lentiknya.

KYAAAAAAAA!

Fanservice!

"Mary-chan... Wajahmu memerah. Ada apa?" Aku mendengar suara seorang pemuda memanggilku & ternyata itu Seto-kun.

"Ti-ti-tidak apa-apa, Seto-kun!" Jawabku seraya beranjak dari sana.

"KYA!" Aku yang selalu ceroboh, selalu tersandung.

"Hati-hati, Mary-chan!" Pekik Seto-kun.

.

* * *

.

"Hmmm... Menurut Momo-chan. Lebih unyuan siapa? Konoha-kun dengan Hibiya-kun atau Seto-kun dengan Kano-kun?" Tanyaku pada Momo-chan.

"Eh? Ah~ Sepertinya aku lebih memilih Konoha-kun dengan Hibiya-kun." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipinya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, Mary-chan, menurutku... Seto-kun itu straight & dia... Sepertinya menyukaimu..." Bisik Momo-chan di telingaku.

BLUSH

"Ah! Mo-Momo-chan bilang apa sih? I-Itu tidak mungkin!" Komentarku salah tingkah.

"Mary-chan juga suka padanya kan~?"

"Tidak, Momo-chan! A-Aku menyayanginya seperti seorang kakak!" Balasku.

.

* * *

.

"Ah, Mary-chan~ Kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol bersama ya." Aku tersenyum & mengangguk.

Setelah sekian lama, aku & Seto-kun kembali berbincang seperti biasa. Berada di sampingnya memang menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih senang tinggal bersama kami?" Tanyanya. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku membuat bunga mainan. Menatap matanya.

'Ya, aku sangat senang berada di sini! Ada Seto-kun yang selalu baik padaku, Kido-san & Kano-kun juga sering membantuku. Anggota Mekakushi-Dan yang lain juga selalu baik kepadaku. Aku sangat bahagia!'

Ah.

Sepertinya, Seto-kun menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Oh... Syukurlah kau menyukainya." Gumamnya lalu menatap langit biru. Pandangan matanya melembut.

Setahuku, Seto-kun tidak menyukai kekuatan matanya itu.

Namun...

Kenapa dia menggunakannya?

"Seto-kun... Kenapa kau menggunakan kekuatan matamu tadi...?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Seto-kun tersentak. Lalu menatapku & tersenyum kikuk.

"A-aku takut dengan apa yang akan kau katakan, tanpa sadar aku malah menggunakannya." Jawabnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan, Mary-chan... Aku sudah memikirkan yang dikatakan Kano. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu... Apa aku boleh jadi pacarmu?" Tanyanya dengan rona memerah di kedua pipinya.

"Eh...?!"

Dan jantungku berdetak cepat.

Sepertinya, fujoshi pun masih merupakan gadis normal. Buktinya... Aku malah jatuh cinta pada seme yang kuship dengan orang lain...

"Bo-bolehkah aku...? Aku juga menyukai Seto-kun..."

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Bisa dikatakan ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saya. Saya hanya teringat masa lalu~ & terinspirasi dari membaca fic shonen-ai/yaoi fandom kagepro XD Pfft. Review? RnR pleaseee?**


End file.
